Eiji Niizuma
Eiji Niizuma is a high school genius mangaka who has been drawing ever since he was young. Moritaka Mashiro and Akito Takagi consider him their rival. He was supposed serialize a manga called Yellow Hit but he wanted to draw a different manga, Crow, which appeared in Akamaru Jump instead. His assisants were initially Nakai and Fukuda (and Mashiro also worked for him temporarily before Detective Trap was serialized). His editor is Yujiro. He once demanded that he be allowed to end one series he hated if he ever made it to number one at Jump. Appearence Eiji has brown/red hair that is short with the exception of his bangs (his hair has gotten longer over time). He has brown eyes which are sometimes considered purple. In all of his appearances, he wears the same black clothing, sometimes wearing sandals. On occasion Eiji wears a plaid, haori-type jacket. Personality Niizuma is slightly naive, but can also be serious and calculating when he wants to. Eiji tends to act conceited because he is hailed as a genius; however, after working on Crow for quite a long time, he grew more humble, even claiming to not be "good enough of a Mangaka to be judging other people's work" when asked by his editor to judge for the Golden Future Cup. (He judges anyway, but is not very helpful, only expressing his interest in Ashirogi and Ryu Shizuka). He tends to make noises and sound effects when drawing or writing his manga. Eiji is constantly chastised by his editor, and at first seems to be rather oblivious towards his rivals' feelings towards him, even expressing great excitement when he meets Ashirogi Muto and saying he is their fan. He is a great lover of manga and his opinion are valued by everyone at Jump, including his rivals. He refers to himself as an "Eternal Boy" and thats why he writes Shonen manga. Summary Ashirogi Muto's Mainstream Meeting During the meeting Takagi and Mashiro tell Hattori they want to do a mainstream manga, Niizuma comes in. Yujiro is mad about Niizuma doing Crow instead of Yellow Hit. While Yujiro is talking to the cheif editor, Niizuma is talking to Takagi and Mashiro. He tells them he thought Money and Intelligence was the best and also tells them that he wants to be friends with both of them. Takagi and Mashiro are shocked by this, first thinking he's mocking them but they realize he serious. Niizuma later shows them how he draws and Hattori hopes they won't want to do mainstream after seeing him. After he draws it, Yujiro rushes him out so he can draw chapters two and three. Golden Future Cup Niizuma does not actually participate in the Golden Future Cup, but he does participate in the meeting Fukuda holds, with Takagi, Mashiro, Aoki Ko, and Nakai. It was held because of Koogy's annoucement about his manga. He reads their manuscripts, and says who will get first, second, and thrid. He says Kiyoshi Knight and Detective Trap will tie for first and Hideout Door will get thrid. His opinion was the actual results. New Years Party He hung around Hiramaru Kazuya before it starts, but he couldn't continue because Yoshida takes Hiramaru away to talk about chapter three of Otter #11. He then hangs out with Mashiro and Takagi. He later meets up with Hiramaru after Takagi wins a TV. After the New Years Party He is next seen when Nakai arrives late because he was talking with Aoki. Nakai leaves the days work there and leaves. Fukuda then wonders what he is thinking and Eiji says "Probably about Manga". Kiyoshi Knight and Hideout Door's Serialization Eiji rejoiced with Nakai and Fukuda when the news that both their series would be serialised. But remarked that he is sad that they won't be working together anymore. He later says that Jump is more fun now with Nakai and Fukuda writing for Jump too. Hiramaru's Visit Hiramaru Kazuya visits Eijis apartment to try and hide so he wouldn't have to work. Eiji's assistants were wondering what the author of Otters 11 was doing there. Hiramaru tells Eiji about how he hates being a mangaka and how his office job was better. One of Eiji's assistants called Yoshida because they couldn't get work done and Yoshida takes Hiramaru away to draw his Manga series. Judging Treasure Yujiro approached him about judging Treasure, but he declined saying "He wasn't good enough to judge others work" but then he accepted when he heard Muto Ashirogi submitted something. After reading the stories, he only said Future Watch(Muto Ashirogi's story) and True Human(Ryu Shizuka's story) were interesting. Anime Crow managed to get an anime offer and it runs weekly. Manga Crow Niizuma's first serialized manga (still ongoing) was Crow. He was supposed to work on a manga called Yellow Hit, but demanded that he be allowed to draw Crow instead. Not much is known about Crow, expect for occassional comments by the characters and the pictures shown. +Natural He is currently working on +Natural with writer Aiko Iwase in addition to Crow. When +Natural was first being considered for serialization, there was some debate as to whether Niizuma should be allowed to have two stories running in Jump or not. Large Bander Eiji won second place in the Tezuka Award with this work, and it is what gets him noticed in the manga world. Yellow Hit Niizuma was meant to draw Yellow Hit for publishing, however he submitted Crow in it's place. Quotes *(To Sasaki) "If I become the most popular author in Jump, please give me the right to end one manga I hate." Bakuman Chapter 9, Page 18 References Category:Male Characters Category:Mangaka Category:Bakuman Characters Category:Manga Creators